


Of Muses and Bond Girls

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [25]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Death Fix, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Love, Movie: Casino Royale (2006), Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Movie: Skyfall (2012), Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SPECTRE Fix-It, Short & Sweet, Social Commentary, Social Media, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: Olivia and James discuss their socially unacceptable relationship, and Bond girls.





	Of Muses and Bond Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not written to dis any ship, but it should be known that I hate Spectre.
> 
> That said, welcome to Muse Land, my friends. The world where all our favorite characters, or not, live on forever just as they were when we last saw them. Because, every once in a while I get it in my head to remodel the fandom and need to tear down the fourth wall. ;)

"Cheat your landlord if you can and must, but do not try to shortchange the muse."~~William S Burroughs

* * *

Olivia was reading in the sunroom room when James entered then proceeded to flop himself down on the couch next to her with more than enough noise. She rolled her eyes internally and continued to read her book as she waited for James to tell her his problem, which she knew he would.

“What is wrong with people?” he asked with a groan.

Olivia glanced at him over the top of her reading glasses.

“Rather a vague question, that,” she replied.

He gave the potted crocus on the coffee table a hard stare before he responding with a more specific point.

“Why can’t they even venture the guess that you and I do not have mother-son relationship, but are lovers?”

Olivia closed her eyes and tried not to release the audible sigh that threatened in her frustration at this conversation, one they’d had too many times, in her opinion.                                                                                                                          

“Have you been on the internet again?” she asked, a slight hint of scorn in her words.

James made a noise somewhere between a groan and a whine.

“I was just looking for…”

“Don’t say it,” she interrupted. “I don’t want to hear it. I told you to stop.”

James looked duly chastised and sulked for a few minutes before he spoke again.

“But this article seemed different,” he said. “It was as if she was going to give us a fair shake.”

His sigh was melancholy as he finished.

Olivia closed her book on her lap, keeping one finger inside to mark her page. Then she turned her full attention toward him.

He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fists as he began.

“The author said that while I was in Turkey I was acting more a lover scorned,” he explained. “I thought she’d surely seen it then. I was just so hopeful.”

Olivia observed his profile as James stared out the window and contemplated his disappointment.

“James,” she said, trying to keep her voice neutral. “Why is it so important to you to receive outside validation of our relationship?”

He turned to her and gave a confused look before he shook his head.

“I don’t want validation,” he said. “I just…”

He paused and furrowed his brow and pursed his lips in thought. Then he took a slow breath and let it out as he reached for her free hand and took it into his.

“Maybe I just want them to know who we really are,” he said.

“You know they can’t now,” she told him.

He shuddered and closed his eyes.

“Don’t remind me,” he said.

He leaned down to press his lips to the inside of her wrist then embraced her hand and held it tightly to his chest.

Olivia felt bad. She tried not to mention “the incident,” as he only referred to it. He’d told her it was bad enough when the writers had blown up his parents’ home, but when they refused to listen to him about not killing her, he’d given up on them. He claimed that explained _Spectre_. He’d left them to it, he’d said. Hadn’t even bothered to tell them what he’d have done.

_“If they want to ignore the muse,” he’d said. “They’ll have to write without him.”_

Olivia decided to steer the conversation in that direction. Talking about Spectre always gave James a good laugh.

“You know the fans didn’t really buy into _Spectre_ ,” she said.

A smile immediately sprang to James’ face and Olivia felt pleased with herself at still knowing exactly how to work him.

He sat back up and chuckled slightly before he responded.

“As if Swann could hold a candle to you,” he said. “She really wasn’t even a Bond girl in the slightest.”

“Well, she did have a Bond girl name,” she reminded him.

“Yeah, the most obvious one since, I don’t know, Pussy Galore?” he said.

“Hmm, Xenia Onatopp was pretty explicit,” Olivia offered.

They both laughed now.

“They did finally give me a Bond girl name,” Olivia said.

He pulled her hand to his lips this time and placed a lingering kiss on the back.

“I know, and I am happy for that,” he said.

“Maybe they were trying to acknowledge something or trying to get people to see something,” she said. “It’s not their fault that society thinks a relationship like ours is impossible.”

“But not a similar age distance between me and Madeleine?”

“James, we can’t do anything about society,” she said. “At least we have what we do, despite what fans would think if they found out.”

He nodded.

“And there are a few fans who figured it out,” she reminded him. “There are stories.”

“And that one lovely video on YouTube,” he said, and smiled at her before leaning into kiss her.

“Which one?” she asked. There were a few.

“My favorite it the “Nobody Does It Better,” video,” he said. “All the Bond girls, _including_ you.”

He kissed her again and lingered, slowly following the curve of her chin to her ear with his lips.

“You’re my favorite Bond girl,” he whispered before taking the lobe of her ear between his lips.

Olivia moaned quietly.

When he moved the book off her lap and to the couch behind him then began to unbutton her blouse Olivia playfully pushed him away.

“I swear you make up these conversations just for an excuse to have sex,” she said.

Then she stood and pulled him by his hand toward the bedroom.

“Everything I do and say is for an excuse to have sex with you,” he smiled as he continued to remove her blouse.

Later, as James lay next to her, arm slung across her abdomen, hand fondling her breast even in his sleep, Olivia thought about how improbable people thought a romantic relationship between the two of them was. It bothered her as well, though not as much as it did James. She supposed that was because she was a woman and had to endure, not only those thoughts from people, but also the thoughts from those who felt she either had no place as M, or was pathetic for adopting a so-called “manly” disposition to be M. She wondered what the hell the latter knew about holding such a position.

She pushed those thoughts aside. To her it all came down to a waste of time. The Bond series was never meant to be deep and meaningful. It was just mindless and improbable action, for the most part, pure entertainment. People who were looking for a deeper meaning in the films or the books were looking for things that weren’t there. She did admit that placing a woman as M was a nice gesture, but they had always struggled with that as well. She was too severe for not smiling in _Goldeneye_ , so she had to spend the entirety of _Tomorrow Never Dies_ with a stupid grin on her face in order to seem more womanly.

It didn’t matter, though, she thought. She existed here with James, and she had honestly never been happier. If it was in her nature to smile even half as much as she had in _Tomorrow Never Dies_ , she’d definitely have a permanent smile on her face. She had always assumed she’d just always be M from the time she was created, then, something happened in the Bahamas. James had told her that as soon as the words were on the computer screen he knew he’d fallen for her, even if the writers missed it.

James shifted, and Olivia could feel that he was already becoming aroused again.

“You’re insatiable,” she whispered.

“No,” he said. “You’re just so alluring and utterly irresistible.”

She chuckled as his hand rubbed against her nipple, hardening it, then he slid his hand down between her legs and began to stroke her.

Olivia closed her eyes and gave herself over to the pleasure. Maybe this was the real reason she didn’t give a damn what the people on the internet thought. Because, who needed validation when one had a lover who could pleasure her the way James did?


End file.
